


The Fan Book!

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fanfiction, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: This is a birthday gift to Lucycamui!Happy birthday!Her Siren AU is awesomeJust a little fic of Victuuri finding this and ordering her book.





	The Fan Book!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).



> Check outthe Siren AU here

Yuuri woke feeling something was off. He blinked blindly noticing his very cuddly fiancee was no longer in bed with him. Grabbing his glasses he went in search of the missing russian. 

He found Viktor sitting on the lounge staring intently at his phone "Vitya? What are you doing?" He yawned draping himself tiredly over the man.

"Yuuri! Sorry, for waking you love." Viktor kisses Yuuri's head unable to reach his face as his sleepy fiancee snuggled.

"That doesn't answer my question..." he mumbles.

"Right! Phichit sent me a link! And it turns out there is fan fiction about us!!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly

Suddenly much more awake he cursed his best friend praying that there wasn't any of his own fics from his teen years. "what was the story he linked you to?" 

Viktor smiled broadly "Well apprently there was this thing called a zine and it was nautical themed right? And this one person wrote a story about me as a pirate captain and you as a siren! You are such a cute little murderbird!"

Yuuri gaped slightly, his mind conjuring the image of Viktor dressed as a pirate causing a blush "Really? How long have you been reading this fic?"

"Oh only a little while! Promise! But it's so good!"

Yuuri gave him a look before smiling and shaking his head "Right well you can finish it in the morning. Come back to bed we have training tomorrow." 

"Alright"

* * *

"YUURI!!" Viktor's shout startled poor Makkachin.

"Viktor what is it?" Said man rushes out of the bathroom in concern the shower still running....

Viktor is silent staring at Yuuri blushing faintly.

"VIKTOR!?" 

"Huh? Oh right... remember the fanfic? The Siren AU one that I showed you?" 

Yuuri nods "yes..."

"IT'S BEING MADE INTO A BOOK!!" 

Yuuri gapped and then slumpped "You had me worried..." he muttered a fond smile is on his lips "I'm going back to my shower..." pausing by the door he smirks a little "if you can part with that story you can join me."

Viktor throws his phone onto his bed and hurries after Yuuri barely pausing to strip.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Vitya. You don't need the limited bundle." Yuuri whined

"But Yuuri! The quill! Have you seen the quill? It's beautiful!!" Viktor pouted turning away from his computer for a moment.

Yuuri sighed burying himself under the covers more, mostly to hide his fond smile.

"NO! It froze! Come on! Come on! You stupid machine work!" 

Yuuri sighed again.

* * *

"It's here!" Viktor bounced excitedly on his feet as Yuuri unlocked their front door. Rushing inside he opened the package carefully but fast.

Yuuri watched with a loving smile.

* * *

"Yuuri? Has you seen my Siren's Call book?" Viktor called and frowned at the lack of response. He went searching for his fiancee.

He awed at what he found Yuuri asleep with the book in his grasp his thumb marking his place.

* * *

[Image]  
 **@v-nikiforov** And he said he wouldn't read it


End file.
